


Parachute

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Dad!Tony Stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Dad!Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic, Scene From Movie, Tony POV, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, h/c, panicked Tony, potential for drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Tony's thoughts to the scene in the movie where Peter goes plunging into the water.(Suggested by the lovely AngelofGrace96)





	Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the comments on the first part of this series. I love and appreciate the feedback and I'm glad people like Dad!Tony Stark as much as I do :)

Peter had never been so terrified in his entire life as he was in that single moment the robotic falcon released him.

 There was nothing to hold onto as he plummeted towards the ocean. There wasn’t a bridge nor a person nor a single buoy, just the icy cold depths of the water in September.

 He flung a web out of instinct, watching as it shoot out, flew a few feet in the wind and dropped, slower than he himself was. He cursed under his breath, not knowing how he could save himself from this.

 He felt himself jerk back, his head snapping to the left on his neck. He screamed out, thinking that the man with the menacing green eyes and the metal raptor had come back to collect him. But he could feel the wind catching behind him, slowing him down and he looked back to see a parachute, helping his fall. Only 20 feet behind him, however, was the raptor, swooping to come collect him.

 “How do I steer this thing?!” Peter squeaked, swinging his arms to try and stabilize himself, to try and swoop away from the enemy. It didn’t work.

 He could hear the fabric ripping, watching it float down and coat him like tar. He could feel himself hurtling faster like a meteor coming to destroy the earth. But Peter knew that he wouldn’t hurt the earth, the earth would hurt him.

 Peter flailed, trying to get the damn parachute off of him, so he could at least see if there was a place to land. But there wasn’t enough time before he could feel the cold water rush up to meet him, could feel himself sinking into the depths, the fabric quickly ballooning with water and dragging him down.

* * *

 Tony has his legs propped up on the table. Eating an apple when he calls out to F.R.I.D.A.Y, “Let’s check on Peter.”

 The AI has the Baby Monitor Program up within seconds. Tony can see the New York Skyline in the distance, a deep blue expanse of water beneath him and shoddy transitions as Peter is tumbled around.

 _He’s in the air_ , Tony almost chokes on his apple as he scrambles to his feet, not even bothering to change out of his suit and sunglasses. “Suit, now,” He growls and they come flying towards him as he scans the digital information glowing in front of his eyes. “Peter, where are you? What have you gotten yourself into, kid,” He mumbles, getting out onto the balcony and firing up his thrusters, praying to God he can make it in time before the kid goes plunging into the frigid water.

Dumb kid didn’t listen to him, no, Stark stops, Tony didn’t pay enough attention to him and _that’s_ why this is happening. If only Tony had thought of the threat as real and sent in reinforcements before Peter felt trapped in the snowballing status of his neighborhood.

 He gets there and sees Peter plummet, spiraling down into the deep blue abyss of never to be seen again.

 “F.R.I.D.A.Y, I-I don't see him,” Tony’s voice cracks and he doesn’t even see the giant metal falcon flapping away in the daylight, all he can see is an opaque sheet of water covering Peter and he’s panicking and diving down, down, down.

 He catches a flash of red in the lights his suit provides but loses it as he turns, his eyes scan more and more desperate. As much as Peter can accomplish he’s just shy of being able to breathe underwater and Tony knows what it feels like to drown.

 Tony's heart rate spikes. _No_ , now is not the time for _that_. He glances down and there Peter is, sinking like a rag doll. _Was he hit that hard? Is he breathing in the dirty water? Is he going to die and Tony will have watched as the closest thing he’s ever had to a son gets washed away like the rest of his family tree?_

 But when he grabs the kid’s arm he feels it jerk back, a little panicked and a little confused before he sees the stark white eye spots widen and Peter is curling into him, trying to force his fingers into the nooks of the suit.

 It feels like an eternity has passed when Tony is squinting back into the sunlight, a shivering teenager in his arms, wet and heavy and _clinging._

 He knows he’s going to have to berate Peter for being so reckless but for the time being Tony keeps flying without saying a word. There are tears in his throat and a wobble to his words and right now both him and Peter need to breathe. They need to realize that they’re safe.

 When he lands Peter unfurls himself from Tony’s arm and for a moment there’s a chasm in Tony’s chest like he’s lost him under the surface again.

 He tamps it down. Peter may be the closest thing Tony has to a son, but there’s a good reason Tony doesn’t have any kids. He’d be a terrible parent, Tony notes as he launches into yelling at Peter. Launches into another stupid fight he doesn’t feel like having but knows it’s worth it just to keep the dumb, precious kid safe.

 That’s the end goal here, to keep Peter safe. Tony’s seen saints go to hell and demons rise again and again. He’s the one that should be reckless, not a 15 year old genius.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of this series please leave a kudos or a comment. Suggestions are always nice for more parts!! I decided to put this in a series format so I don't clog up tags when only certain chapter pertain to the tags. Thank you all so much for enjoying this.


End file.
